Stock materials, such as rolled goods, traditionally have a uniform functional characteristic throughout the material. To form engineered articles from the stock materials, the stock materials may be cut into individual pieces and layered and/or combined to build the engineered article. The layering and combining of discrete pieces can increase costs, increase bulk, increase waste, and limit design options for the resultant engineered article.